The Jinjuriki Intoner
by Yunalica
Summary: Naruko was save by the villagers by Lady Zero and decided to take her as her successor. Now she returns with a huge payback to the villagers. Yuri harem. Sasuke bashing. Civilian Council bashing.
1. Prologue The New Intoner

The Jinjuriki Intoner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Drakengard 3

"People Talking"

'People Thinking'

"**Tail Beast/Dragon Talking"**

'**Tail Beast/Dragon Thinking'**

Prologue: The new Intoner

Zero a traitorous intoner on the quest to kill her sisters. Naruko a young little girl who is hated for the Nine tiled fox demon. The story takes place after Zero first attempt to kill her sisters. Zero was walking to the five shrines, but mysteriously wound up in the elemental countries. Her reincarnated dragon Mikal sense demon intoner prescience Zero felt it to almost like her. She went to find the source of the prescience and found a young girl who is beating to death by a mob.

"Hah go rot in hell Demon!" said villagers

"**Zero what are you going to do?" whispered Mikal**

Zero jump down and kill all the villagers with one somersault slash. Naruko saw her savior and saw a white hair girl with a flower on her left eye and a black arm. "Hey are you alright?" asked Zero. Normally she kills her, but she was looking like herself only younger. "Yes I'm alright" said Naruko "Hmm come on we I'm taking you with me" said Zero. Naruko didn't have a choice, but asked "Why are you going to kill me?" "No I'm going to train you to become an Intoner like me" said Zero. **"Zero, you sure about teaching her?" asked Mikal**. The dragon flew down to them scaring Naruko to behind Zero. "Look what you did stupid" said Zero **"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her, don't worry I'm friendly dragon my name is Mikal what's yours?" asked Mikal**. "Naruko and what's an Intoner?" asked Naruko "Intoners are like gods but we are kind of different but if we are going to trained you. Hey stupid you still have that egg?" asked Zero

"**Yes, but can stop calling me that Zero" said Mikal**

Mikal took out a dragon egg and gave it to zero. The egg look's like an ordinary egg.

"Here and focus your energy into the egg and think of someone you want it to be" said zero. As Naruko did she only think about her mother she never see or met her and really wants to be with her together with her own mother but hope it bring her.

Up in heaven Kushina Uzumaki some how felt something drawn to her and Kami went to her and said "your daughter is waiting for you go on be with her on her journey." Kushina disappears into the real world.

The egg stared to crack and pop out and zero said "Drop the egg and come on" Naruko drop the egg and climb on to Mikal back and flew. The egg rise into the sky and crack into a red dragon with red eye's and a weird spiral shape on her chest once she has been hatch she was brought down in to the lake. "Wow" said Naruko as they went who is the dragon.

"Huh where am I? What's going on?" asked Kushina. She felt weird and take a look and scream she was a dragon she tried to release a genjutsu but nothing was happening. She saw another dragon white than her and she saw Naruko and a weird person.

"Wow this is my dragon?" asked Naruko **"What's going on? Why I'm a dragon?" asked Kushina. **She scared Naruko and hid behind Zero while she answers "You are a dragon because you are helping her to become an Intoner. Before I could go any details that who you are?" asked Zero **"Oh I'm Kushina Uzumaki and I'm her mother. Um is there a way to become human?" asked Kushina**. "Yes focus your energy into the shape of a human" said Zero. As Kushina focus her energy she began to become human, now she is a beautiful woman with red hair d-cup breast and wearing a red dress. "Ah much better and what is an Intoner and why you want to train Naruko?" asked Kushina. "Mommy an Intoner are like gods" said Naruko "She's right and I'm taking her as my successor are you in?" asked Zero "Yes" said Kushina "I want to go on two reason: one is that I'm going to make the village pay on what they did and Two I want to spend with my Naruko." "Okay lets go we got lots of Traveling to do starting with my sister Five" said Zero

They walk together and now starting the journey on the Jinjuriki Intoner.


	2. Chapter 1 The return of the Intoner

The Jinjuriki Intoner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Drakengard 3

Harem: Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai, Ino, and Tenten

"People talking"

'People thinking

"**Tailed beast/Dragon Talking"**

'**Tailed beast/Dragon thinking'**

Chapter 1: The return of the Intoner

Time skip: Ten years

It has been ten years since Naruko and Zero meet and now she is on an airship curiously of four one of the sisters that she wanted to kill. Zero wanted her to die, but Naruko change her powers and become her discipline along with her other sisters and her teacher's disciples they are heading for the hidden leaf village.

"Ten years since I've been away and now I'm going to help Mistress zero with her goal and kill one al over again, but why dose she want me to go back?" asked Naruko

"Perhaps it is her last wish to carry on her quest by learning your home power." "I know that Decadus but I wanted to help her and hope that we could be friends, but now she's dead because of one's brother." Said Naruko

"Hey I see the village, and WOAH DUCK!" scream Dito. Hundreds of fireballs came up on the air ship where on the ground ninjas and the third hokage was down there trying to destroy the intruders. "Keep firing" order the hokage.

"Ugh I don't have time for this" said Naruko. She jump down of the ship and Kushina in dragon mode help her slow down the descent. As they touch down she runs up to the group killing them only to stop when she see the hokage "old man is that you?" asked Naruko. The hokage saw her granddaughter now she is wearing white dress and a flower on her hair and her eyes are now purple than blue. "Naruko… Cease fire" said the hokage.

The air ship touches down and the group runs to Naruko in case they need to fight and protect her. "I'm sorry but we can't let lady nine here unprotected so we want to know why you are throwing fireballs at us?" asked Cent "I'm sorry if it was Naruko I would've welcome her but she disappear without a trace I was worried about her." Said hokage "She was travailing with lady Zero before an accidental lost she wanted her to come back and we would follow the successor that is lady nine" said Octa.

"How many times I told you I don't like being called that" said Naruko "Because nine it your number just like us sister" said Three "I'm sorry but sister?" asked the hokage "Look as much as I wanted to spend time with you old man I'm tired can we go back now?" asked Naruko "Oh of course but the ship and dragon?" asked the hokage when then dragon takes form of Kushina and the airship disappear. "That answer your question old man" said Kushina "Kushina but how are you alive?" asked hokage "I'll tell you but we could talk in the office I have a bone to pick with you."

As they walk back to the village knowing that the journey has begun.


	3. Chapter 2 The Power of the Intoner

The Jinjuriki Intoner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Drakengard 3

"People Talking"

'People Thinking'

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'**Tailed Beast Thinking'**

Chapter 2: The Power of the Intoner

As the group walk through the tower the hokage has been listening on the adventures and was shock about her granddaughter killing innocent people. Naruko felt something wrong and take Cent and Two to investigate, while they went off to a forest it was fill with corpse of dead solders, but it made them rise and attack the village.

"Man I haven't been this creep out since I saw mistress Zero got regenerated" said Naruko

"I know what you mean, but lets take care of the mess right now" said Cent

"Come on, oh lets do bodies count" said Two

"OK Start" said Naruko. They quickly started to kill every solder there is and Naruko was fighting the last gift from Zero: Her Very own blade. She started to kill body after body, while they didn't know the hokage and the council was watching as a test to see of their power. 'What did that woman do to my granddaughter?' thought Sarutobi as he thinking with guilt.

"OK last one" said Cent as the corpse laid down dead. "Okay body count I got 55" said Cent. "65" said two "okay two is in the lead. Naruko how about you?" asked Cent "78 I win" said Naruko. "Aw you always win can you gives us something else besides ramen?" asked Two. "Nope sorry, but you made the bet." "I'm starting to realize that Zero gave you her luck."

Council chamber

"Okay now that we seen the display that Naruko shown us what do we do with her?" asked Sarutobi

The council members argued about the situation, the shinobi side wanted to let her join the ranks' but the civilian side wanted to kill the demon on becoming to powerful. "I say we kill the Demon before-"a fat civilian said' but never finish because Octa kill him with a Charkam. "I'm sorry but I don't think that will be appropriate for lady nine now would it?" said Octa. The civilian council was demanding Octa's death but when a punch from Decadus made them quite. "I've read the laws and that it is a crime to call Lady nine about her condition and the punishment was death so I think you should hold your tongues" said Decadus "He is correct you are only supervisors not law makers. The next time you over step the boundaries you will be executed. Is that clear?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hey why is there a brat approaching Nine?" asked Dito. They look and saw Saskue Uchiha coming towards Naruko. "I figure that we should test her power on the Uchiha" said Danzo. They watch as the Uchiha and Naruko battle it out.

Forest of Death

Naruko, Cent, and two were coming out when a Duck butt haired kid went up to him. "Fight me" said duck butt. "Excuse me but who are you to order lady nine?" asked Cent. "Saskue now fight me" said Saskue. "Two, Cent leave I'll teach that punk a lesson" said Naruko. As they left Naruko pull out Decadus Gauntlets and put into a fighting position. "You should give up I'm an elite shinobi" said Saskue while getting into a fighting stance. "Under estimating your opponents and you will be sorry,"

Saskue charge into her trying to defeat with one punch, keyword "Tried" she dodged the punch and sent multiple punches and the final punch sent him flying at the tree. 'How I'm an Uchiha I should be strong not that demon bitch' thought Saskue. He charged at her but she was dodging all over the moves. 'Mistress Zero was right play with the opponents and they get sloppy' thought Zero. Saskue was annoyed by her "STAND STILL" "But what good will that does huh?" as Naruko kick him into that same tree. Saskue was furious and going through handsigns "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" and blew a huge fireball at her. Naruko saw the fireball and had no choice but to go to Intoner mode. She concentrated on the blood and her whole body was pink and animal looking like. As the fireball hit her Saskue smirk "Hah I knew you were weak" said Saskue

The civilians were cheering for Saskue, but Five said "Hey I think you should look again." As they look they saw Naruko fine without a burn on her. Saskue was shocked "How you were supposed to be dead?" "Sorry but not yet. I got a promise to keep" Naruko went over for the kill when a man with a dog mask stops her. "Okay that enough the hokage has seen that you will be install as a ninja of the leaf" said Dog. "Okay I'll see the old man and nice to see you again Inu" said Naruko. When she power down he couldn't believe that his sensei's daughter was alive. 'Naruko?' thought Kakashi. He taken the Uchiha to the hospital and Naruko was going to the tower.


	4. Chapter 3 Promise Fullfilled

The Jinjuriki Intoner

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and Drakengard 3

Update harem Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Tenten, Hana, Anko, Yugao, and Temari

"People talking"

'People thinking

"**Tailed beast/Dragon Talking"**

'**Tailed beast/Dragon thinking'**

Chapter 3: Promise Fulfilled

Council chamber

Everyone was shocked that Naruko has survived from an attack that would end her life. "Heh nice try old man but I have seen worse things than this" said Naruko. "I see well we want to know of what rank you might be?" asked Sarutobi. "Well I have lots of skills with multiple weapons, a skill you just saw was intoner mode and I have murder five armies, so I put myself as god level." Everyone was shock that she was god level.

"But I have to do one thing and after I fulfilled my promise I cannot live any longer." "What do you mean Naruko?" asked Sarutobi. "The flower on my head is about to bloom and once it dose zero and her sisters have to destroy it with me in it." "What you kidding right?" asked Four. "No once I kill one I can turn Zero into a normal human just like all of you but in order to do that I have to take her place as a burden of the flower."

"Naruko you could've told me" said Kushina. When she walked right in Danzo was sweating thinking 'I Thought she was dead.' "I know but now I've got to kill one and once I do I'll absorb the her and Zero and Mikal would appear then get ready to kill me." As Naruko left a Root Anbu carried a dead body it was One. "Maybe I'll start now everyone outside it's time."

Valley of the end

"Ready?" asked Naruko. Everybody was in a circle and getting ready for the fight of their lives.

"Yep" said two

"Be careful" said Cent

"I'll make a poem out of you" said Three

"I will always think of you" said Octa

"I'm sorry" said Four

"It was a true honor to serve you milady" said Decadus

"I'll miss you sister dearest" said Five

"Man killing stuff won't be the same without you" said Dito

"I'll find a way be careful" said Kushina as she gets ready for dragon mode

"Okay here goes" said Naruko. She reaches out of her hand and absorb one inside her a light blind the group and then Zero and Mikal was lying down in front of them. "Wha- where am I?" asked Zero. "Sister I would love to chat but we've got a job to do" said Two. "Wait where Naruko?" as she asked they look up and saw her about to be control by the flower. "NO MIKAL WAKE UP" scream Zero. **"Huh oh morning zero. ZERO!? But how and I'm alive?" asked Mikal** "No time we got to go save Naruko" **"Zero the flowers about to consume her once it dose we can't snap her out of it."**

"I DON"T CARE" scream Zero "I don't care if I have to die or take the place again I will not leave her." Everyone was shock zero was showing a side that it was warming. The flower was under there feet and in the middle came a giant statue like Naruko. "I'm not going to kill her I'm going to free her" as zero and the other get their weapons they have a new goal to free Naruko from the flower.


End file.
